The Hunters
by badbhoy666
Summary: Ok so my first piece of writing. A Marvel and DC crossover between Venom and The Huntress. Yeah a weird couple I know but I had some good inspiration for it. I aint promising anything huge but I hope you enjoy it More chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunters

She gazed from high above the crime scene, prowling the rooftops, waiting for the right moment to strike. She watched as a young girl, not yet even 18, fought for her dignity and innocence, in the corner of a dim lit, Gotham City back alley. She kicked and screamed as a rough shaven, overweight, sleaze-ball of a man, groped and grabbed the young girl, trying to get what he probably hadn't had in several years. The young girl continued to scream and scratch but only to her dismay, her cries of help were drowned out by the sirens of Gotham City's patrol units. The man gave a sleazy grin and slapped the girl hard across her cheek with the back of his hand, sending her soaring to the ground.

"You'd be best keeping ya mouth shut Bitch and this will be a lot easier for botha us!"

He smugly spouted in a low, gritty tone of voice as he crept up behind her and caressed a cheek of her buttock and her inner thigh. The girl merely replied with a meek whimper as the mascara ran down from her pitiful, emerald green eyes.

The man took position behind the girl and began to undo zip of his shabby jeans as the young girl waited in anguish for the nightmare to stop. Now was the time…

There was a solid popping sound as two, 3 inch cast iron bolts entered into the back of the psycho's knees and he dropped to the ground.

"Rargh!!!" He screamed in torment as he fell to the ground, clutching his legs as blood streamed out the back of his knee caps. The girl saw her chance and sprang to her feet and ran as fast as she could, aided by adrenaline to as far away as possible from that hellish alley.

"I never fail to amaze myself", said a voice from the shadows of the alley. The man turned around to see a tall, slender dark haired avenger, in a purple outfit and utility belt standing before him. He scanned his eyes over her athletic body and perversely licked his lips. She grimiest at the sight and spat in his face. "You disgust me!"

"Come on Toots, give a guy a chance, you never know, you may like it."

She gave him a long levered kick to the ribs. He winced and the woman smirked smugly, beating him several more times, till blooded tickled out of every orifice on his face. After several minutes, he cried in pain and concluded to plead for mercy and redemption from the damsel in front of him. She listened and laughed at his pathetic excuses, occasionally glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"Look you almost done 'cause there's something on TV I wanna watch tonight"

"Does this mean I get to go?

"Is the pope a Jew?!

She replied angrily back before she bent down and grabbed his oily hair and bringing her bountiful, strawberry red lips, inches from his, she said to him in a seducing voice,

"No"

She fired two more bolts, this time into his temple, as the blooded erupted over her face.

"C'ya later babe, The Huntress' got more work to do," And with that she dropped his head, and strutted out of the alley way, wiping off his blood and cheap brand hair gel onto a tissue and flinging it into a nearby trash can.

Eddie Brock had arrived in town a couple of days ago, just fresh out of escaping from his third time incarceration in the super-human detainment facility know as "The Vault". He had been in for murdering a number of mid-level mod bosses throughout New York, whilst under the control of his gargantuan symbiote count-part know simply as "Venom". Venom had become well know through out New York as its "Lethal Protector" as his methods of punishment were far more severe than his loveable, red and blue arch-nemesis Spider-man. Eddie was now homeless, living it rough in Gotham's notorious "down-town" district, but this played to his advantage, he now could get inside information and his late night "avenging" could continue…

After several nights of sheer blood lust and man slaughter, Eddie or Venom to put it correctly, had quickly climbed Gotham's most wanted list and was second in line only to one called "The Joker". After hearing of his crimes a certain "Dark Knight" was out to end them…

Several small bat shaped blades pierced his thick purple flesh as he gave a loud disgruntled roar that was heard several blocks away by a Ms. Helena Bertinelli aka The Huntress who was out on her late night vigilante watches. She was on her way home but had other plans now, she had to investigate. Venom caught a two footed drop kick straight to the face, followed by two sharp punches to the jaw, his face getting torn by the blades on his forearms. He stumbled back as he "Dark Knight" proceeded to fly kick his gut. Venom quickly caught his leg, and gave his ankle a sharp twist, snapping it in several place. This fight had gone on long enough, Venom had to protect the innocence of this two but town, and "The Bat" was becoming a nuisance. With an almighty two handed, hammer-jacked club to the base of his opponents neck, he sent him thundering to the floor. As Batman began to rise again, Venom stopped on his head crushing it into the gravel. Inches from consciousness, Venom picked up the nuisance and held him upright in front of him with two lengthy tentacles as the blood slowly dripped from "The Bats" battle scarred body.

"We gotta' hand it to ya buddy, you gave a good fight, we actually got worried for a second"

" You.. You think this is over? There will.. Be more after you, they'll avenge me…, the Justice League will put you down like the animal you are!

Venom gave demonic, low toned laugh before receiving and eye full of bloody spit. He scowled and licked up the blood before throwing Bat-man input a pile of trash cans. By this time The Huntress had arrived and immediately ran over to her fallen compatriot.

"Oh my God, Bruce what happened?!

She looked in horror at his beaten down body and ran a tender hand over his wounds, feeling on this rare occasion sympathy for her colleague.

"Its.. Him.. Down the alleyway..

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Who? The Joker? Bane? Is Frost back?

Bruce Wayne shacked his head before passing out from his injuries. She pondered whether or not to go and investigate further but she decided not to, and for good reason. Bruce Wayne was arguably The Justice League greatest hand to hand combatant, and who ever he had faced tonight, she didn't stand a hope in hells chance again. She picked up the Billionaire before dumping him on her motor cycle and speeding of towards his mansion and the care of his beloved Alfred. As she sped of, high above on top a dilapidated apartment building sat the creature Venom, he gave a grin, licked the blood off his teeth then set of to pursue the dark haired beauty.. Looks like The Huntress had now become the hunted.

She gave Alfred a goodnight kiss on the cheek and he blushed thanking her before leaving the Wayne estate. She powered down the Gotham streets, frightened from what she had seen earlier and wanted home, to security. As she drove she kept thinking over what Bruce had said. What had he fought that had beaten him so badly? Should she have investigated further. Her thought chain was broken when out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of bulky silhouette galloping above her. Her heart rate increased as tormenting thoughts entered her head, she revved up, hitting speeds excess of 150mph. The silhouette eventually left her line of sight. She hanged her head, sighed and laughed lightly.

"Its just a delusion, God I'm so worked up.. Maybe I'll take a few days off, get some retail therapy. She lifted her eyes up just in time to see something dark plummet from above and land metres from the front of her bike. She screamed and ripped on the bikes brakes, but it was hopeless. She hit the item and 100mph as she flew over the handle bars, cracking her skull off the ground and passing out.

She re-awoke several hours later, the taste of dried blood on her scuffed face and lips. She tried to focus on her surrounding, everything a complete blur. Helena then lay back taking in deep breathes, she had gotten of lightly, that crash could have killed her. After a quick glance around, trying to lock onto what she had hit she then attempted to stand before a sharp shooting sensation ran around her shin. It hanged in two pieces. She winced and gritted her teeth as she used her entire will power to drag herself to her feet.

"Ugh…" Her bike was in flames, looked she was walking home. She turned, and that's when her heart stopped. Approaching out of the wreckage of her bike was a creature that could only be described as "From Hell". It must have been at least 350 pounds and had claws that could tear several phone directories with ease. She screamed as it set it's ghostly white "eyes" upon her, grinned showing it's ravenous teeth, then flew for her. She quickly dispatched the creature by flicking out her staff and smacking it in the gut, sending it soaring over her shoulder. It landed straight on its feet, and skidded, then sending a large ball of web fluid, it stuck the idle Huntress straight on the chest, knocking her straight into a wall, before exploding and sticking her firmly in place. The creature stood inches from her as heart pumped uncontrollably and watched the citrus coloured saliva drop from its seemingly endless tongue on the massive spider marking on its chest.

"You know why we pulled over?

"What?!

" You were speeding madam, going 150 in a 30 mile zone, and you hit an officer of the law"

The creature's laugh seemed to echo itself as it suddenly caught sight of her chest and it shut up, completely mesmerized.

"It was you wasn't it! You've been behind the decapitations, and you almost killed Bruce!

Her inner rage rose as the creature just plainly nodded and still gazed at her breasts. She spat in its face!

"Hey prick! My eyes are up here!

Venom snapped out of the trance and wiped of the spit and clapped his claws.

"So ya caught us out, what gave it away? The teeth? Yeah we killed 'em, its our duty as a super civilian and as for your friend Bruce, he was in our way, just like you are.."

"Your insane! You're a freak! You honestly think your doing the right thing?!"

He nodded then dragged his claw across the top, tearing it and then licked from her breasts up her neck then her face, as she fought to stop throwing up, the smell of death and decomposition off his breathe.

"What are you doing?!

"Mmmm you'll be a delicate morsel indeed"

Helena's gut sank as she knew what he meant and there was no hope of her escaping as she was trust up to the wall with a severely injured leg.

Venom ran a nail across her abdomen as blood began to creep out and Helena's situation began to sink in. Tears began to role down her cheek as the creature licked them off. She was going to die, and in a most painful way , totally defenceless, the one way she had promised she would never go. Her breathes began to shorten as he crying began to get harder. She waited for Venom to strike. His razor bladed jaws of death upon her. Just as Helena gave up her last hope of rescue, something strange stirred up inside Venom. It was Eddie, he was wanting free. Venom tried to resist but Eddie was persistent. He dropped to his knees as Helena gasped.

"BROCK! DON'T DO THIS BROCK! YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE!!"

Venom shouted in what seemed to be pain as he gripped his head and his deep coloured flesh, began to tear away, revealing a normal man on the ground. Helena gazed in awe, completely speechless and motionless.

Eddie rose and immediately saw his damsel in distress before her and began tearing away the webbing that was holding her upright.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!

She sensed the panic in his thick New Yorker's accent and as she fell loose from her bondages, fell flat into his arms.

"I really can't.."

She slapped him hard across the face, cutting his bottom lip.

"You think that a simple apology is gonna fix this?! You almost killed me! You destroyed my bike! You beat my friend inches from death! You tried to fucking eat me!!

Eddie winced as Helena's voice gradually increased in volume.

"Hey Hey, keep it down alright, look its long and complicated, lets just say I don't have control over your friend from a couple of minutes ago. I'll maybe explain it to you later"

Helena sulked and pouted at the broad-chest, strawberry blonde man before her.

"The names Eddie Brock.. If your interested."

He held out a hand

Helena hesitated then gently shook it

"Helena Bertinelli aka The Huntress"

Eddie nodded in acknowledgement.

"You hurt?

"Oh I'm fine and dandy" she replied in a sarcastic accent and pointed to her leg.

"Ahh… that may present you with a slight problem."

Eddie smirked then swept Helena of her feet into his arms

"What the hell do you think you doing?! Put me down!

She thumped him several times on the chest but to no effect.

"I'm taking you home, least I can do, you got a problem with that?

She shook her head.

"Good, now you're address and phone number"

Helena gave him cold hard stare that told Eddie to back off. What an ego-centric prick she thought! He was probably used to the woman falling head over heels for him because of his freakishly large arms and blonde locks, but she was different from most women. She murmured him her address and he plodded along the smoggy down-town streets, all the time Helena sitting cross armed in his arms.

Several un-easy, silent minutes passes and Helena couldn't take it any more. She had to start a conversation so she asked the first thing on her buzzing mind.

"So Mr. Brock… you're a demon I take it?

"Alien.."

She thrust a hand over her temple

"Oh great so I'm getting carried home by friggin E.T.'s big butch brother."

"Not me you idiot, Venom, you know the big purple "dinosaur" that tried to eat you, it's what's called a "symbiote" an extraterrestrial parasite that crashed in New York a few years back… it attached itself to a.. friend of mine then me"

Helena cocked an eyebrow in disbelief

Always knew the big apple was full of the weird and wonderful but that's a whole new chapter ."

They both gave pleasant smiles to each other and Helena rested her head oh his shoulder, to Eddies pleasant surprise.

"Don't get any idea's mister…"

She let out a deep sigh. She was only putting the tough facade on to keep her reputation up. It felt strange to her but she felt comfortable around Eddie for some reason and she had known him less than an hour. It was his stale aftershave, it reminded her of her father, the good times they had before him and her mother where murdered in cold blood. It was that action that cause her to take up the life of a vigilante and got her in tonight's mess…

Eddie reached a small apartment block somewhere in "Mid-town" and carried Helena up the stairs to a small apartment where he gently placed her down.

"Thanks.." Helena mumbled not looking at him..

"Yeah what ever.."

Eddie turned and began walking down the apartment hallway, hands in his pockets and head hung.

"Where ya goin'?

"To sleep.." Eddie droned back.

"And your staying in…"

" Couple of blocks, found a quiet alley, no cops, addicts just me and my stuff" He shrugged "Good enough or me." He turned and gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"Oh.. Then I suppose I'll C'ya later then.."

Helena shut the door and stood upright against it, finally removing her mask and throwing it across the room. She bit her bottom lip and banged her head against the door. All she could think about was Eddie and him out side. Being from a strong catholic upbringing she knew there was only one thing to do.

"This goes against everything that's just happened.."

She sighed and flung the door back open just in time before Eddie left the landing. He turned and saw her fine delicate face for the first time, she was gorgeous he thought. Best thing he had seen so far in this city.

"Get in, your on the sofa tonight."

She pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards the couch.

"What?!

She stopped him in mid sentence.

"Just get in.. No buts, I wanna keep an eye on you, stop your killings for tonight at least."

She lied not wanting to show him any real feelings. He hesitantly entered the apartment and was rather impressed, it was larger than it seemed and was nicely furnished. Helena hobbled over to a lining closet and chucked him out a duvet.

"And no funny business, I know what guys are like"

She caught his eyes for a split second and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Night Baby-doll" And with that she escaped to her bedroom.

Several hours passed and Eddie was still wide awake. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind round this woman. He wondered what her an was, what her intentions were. Was she going to hand him over tomorrow to the authorities? Eddie took in a deep breathe and turned to see Helena's bedroom door ajar. He leaned his head slightly, and saw her sleeping peacefully. She was a picture of perfection itself he thought as he gazed at her, the moonlight breaking in though the window, giving her soft, dark hair the appearance of silk. He ran his eyes across her fine cheek bones and bountiful lips. He had to have her, but knew it was never possible after what had happened tonight. Eddie slumped back down on he sofa and nestled his head into a group of cushions, his head now full of thought about the woman in the next room. As time passed he slowly drifted off, entering in several sweet dreams. This woman had entered so quickly into his life, but she sure as hell was going to take a long time to forget.


	2. The Perfect Night

-1The "Perfect" Night

Several weeks had passed since Eddie and Helena had first met, on what could only be described as uneasy grounds. After a fight,--which resulted in Helena receiving a heavily broken leg-- Helena required hospital treatment, and it was up to Eddie to get her it. After a small trip to the hospital in which another fight almost ensued between our hero and heroine. Helena was left at home resting it, and Eddie was her personal butler, that answered to her every command. At first life between these two perfect strangers where tough, they both rarely conversed, Helena still seeing Eddie as "The enemy". As time progresses, Helena eventually began a bond with Eddie, eventually manifesting into a friendship. Before she knew it, she found herself flirting with Eddie! Being cooped up inside with only Eddie to care for her had shown her a side that she never knew existed in this demonic monster. As time grew and her bones healed, she could feel the inevitable happening… feelings for Eddie. After the injury had healed, Helena was fit enough to reinstate her position as the Huntress, leaving Eddie at home to sit around, tidy up and worry his heart out over the woman of his dreams and what could or could not be happening to her. Eddie had offered to move out from Helena's apartment and off the 3 seated sofa that he had been camped on for the last few weeks, but Helena was adamant he stayed put, as she wanted to keep an eye on him, but Eddie believed there were more personal feeling involved.

Helena awoke to the same old picture, sun streaming in through her half open blinds, and the sound of Eddie snoring his brains out on the sofa. She gave a pleasant little smile and proceeded into the kitchen, smacking Eddie full force across his broad, bare chest, abruptly waking him up.

"Mornin' Edd", she said from the kitchen, as the words began to slowly filter in to Eddie's still half asleep brain. He staggered to his feet, his hair resembling a burst cushion and rubbed his eyes.

"God… what times it?

"10:30am, time for you to get to work", Helena replied walking in with a large fried up breakfast and placing the searing hot plate on Eddie lap, which didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Anyone special you shooting today then?" Helena enquired.

"Nah, just some brod, new up and coming model, goes by the name Nikki Lockhart," Eddie replied, half shoving a sausage down his throat and downing the pint sized glass of OJ beside him. Helena watched the 6ft 3inch giant in amazement as he devoured the plate before him, he could eat non stop and never be full, probably to do with the alien attached to his nervous system. She threw herself onto the sofa beside and began to stroke the matted pieces of hair protruding from his head. Eddie simply gave a smirk.

"So, you got any plans for tonight then Toots? Eddie asked as he felt her arms ever so slightly begin to drape themselves round his neck.

"Why you asking me out on a date Mr. Brock? She began to gently rub the crest of his chest. She loved flirting with Eddie at any chance she got, she knew how much he wanted her, she could see it in the way the way he looked at her, spoke to her and the look on his face every time she departed from him. She then took a cruel pleasure in knocking Eddie back if he replied with a move of his own. Eddie then sprung up to his feet, releasing himself from Helena's ever so tempting game.

"No, just wondering, me and a few guys from the agency got a poker game , was just wondering how I'd get back in, that's all" He gave her a smile before entering the bathroom and turning on the shower. Helena pouted and snared at the man in the bathroom. She sat for several minutes alone on the sofa, a deep sensation of hurt whelming with in her, how the hell could he forget? She had been dropping him subtle hints for days now! Feeling vengeful, Helena scurried into the kitchen then quickly twisted the cold tap on, and listened to the reaction from the bathroom.

Eddie reappeared some time later, smartly dressed in casual clothes and oozing of cologne, his hair now neatly packed back into place. He quickly said goodbye to his dark haired mistress and darted off before he was late for work. Helena now sat cocooned in Eddie's duvet on the sofa, as she sighed and watched those terrible chat shows, depicting women crying over how they could never get a good man. She watched for a little while longer before switching the TV off. She swung her head back on the sofa and held her head in annoyance. She already had the man she wanted, although she was afraid to let him know it, and although playing games with him was fun at first, she deeply meant the actions she carried out now. She had become the victim of her own cruel game, she was in love with Eddie.

"Excellent Nikki!, keep it coming!" Eddie peered through the lens of his camera and took another strip of photo's. She posed and blew several kisses towards the camera which Eddie playfully caught. After a couple more shoots, the photo shoot was done, and it was time for Eddie's real job to begin. He was just about to leave when he was approached by his client, Ms. Nikki Lockhart.

"Uh.. Hi…Is it Eddie? She gaze him a polite little smile and took his breathe away with her azure blue eyes. Eddie turned from packing his camera and smiled back, partly nervous yet dumb struck. She was exceptionally beautiful, definite model material, and the gold satin gown and lingerie just sharpened her all ready perfect looks.

"Ahh Ms. Lockhart, how can I help you? He smiled lightly.

"Well… I was hoping I could see the photos you took… before development… please? She turned looked at him again, holding her in an almost prayer like manor, begging him to say yes with her eyes.

"Sure, just let me get my cam-" She stopped him in mid-sentence and gave him an embracing hug.

"Excellent, you can show me over coffee!" She beamed once again and before Eddie could say another word she ran off to get changed.

"Yeah sure… coffee…."

The waitress arrived and placed a single white coffee in front of Eddie and a double thick frothed cappuccino in front of Nikki. They sat for roughly 20 minutes or so and spoke about how they had both started there career paths, school life and etc. Obviously Eddie had to lie quite a bit but seeing as Nikki was partially blonde, he thought he'd get away with the stories. Eddie was actually quite enjoying himself for a period of time, that was before Nikki started making moves on him. She started by stretching, forcing button on her blouse to become undone due to the size of her chest. Eddie paid no attention and swiftly moved onto business.

"So, you wanted to see your photos, you think there was something wrong with them?" He reached into his bag pack and pulled out his Digital SLR camera, and input the memory stick labelled 'Nikki'.

"Well no… not exactly… I just want a professional opinion.. I mean some shots may not be exactly satisfactory for a girl like me". She ran her finger over the froth of her cappuccino then dabbed it lightly onto the tip of Eddie's nose, at the same time giving him an inviting wink. This only harvested more fear within Eddie.

"Well there fine, perfect actually, you got a real knack for modelling, I can see you going far in this business, you see this photo", he pointed to the picture of Nikki in a long crimson red, silk and pearl braided dress.

"This is Chanel stuff, only naturals get into Chanel, you feel me?" He gave her a reassuring smile trying to deter her, but it only spurred her on. She got up and walk up around the table and leaned over the back of Eddie, her breasts now inches from her face. She then put her hands on Eddie's and began flicking through the photos on the camera.

"Ah Ha! These ones definitely need redone." She smirked devilishly and pointed to the selection of lingerie style photos on the small LCD screen.

"How about we re-shoot them after this coffee-" She pressed her lips almost right against Eddie's ear, he could feel the moist, softness of them brushing against him as she spoke.

"-Say at my house?" And with that she nibbled lightly on the top of his ear and ran her hand down the back of her top, causing Eddie to spring to his feet.

"Aw shit…" He produced his cell phone and thanked God for this life line.

"It's the boss… he wants me to do another shoot in like 5... Sorry." He tried to act as if he was upset when in fact he was over the moon he could finally ditch this psycho chick.

"Give me your number though and I'll call you back." He winked at her trying to carry on the act as she scribbled it down on the back of a napkin and decorated it with one too many kisses. He said goodbye and when out of shot of the café, ripped up the number.

"God that was a close one… never thought I'd ever say I love telesales men.

Eddie returned home later that night, smartly dressed in a tuxedo that was literally an hour out of the dry cleaners. This was only the second time Eddie had worn a tuxedo, the other time was at his fathers funeral. He only saw need for them on special occasions, and tonight was special indeed.

"Honey I'm home…" Eddie sarcastically shouted in as he tried to conceal something behind his back and peered into Helena's bedroom. There he saw Helena perched on the edge of her bed, arms folded and the look of a ticked off woman on her face.

"Don't even speak to me! Are you completely brain dead?! I've been dropping hints all week yet you still forget all about my birthday! Well enjoy your poker game Edward… maybe one of them can let you stay the night, cause you certainly aren't staying here again!" By his time Helena was on her feet and look as if she was close to tears. Time for Eddie to spring into action.

"Shit! Helena I'm so sorry! I'm a friggin idiot! I've been so caught up with work.. I just forgot… here.. Take this to make up for it." He revealed 2 dozen roses from behind his back and a bag from an extremely well know jewellery store, inside it contained a black Chanel dress and a white gold crucifix, decorated with diamonds. Sure it seemed as if he had over spent, but a life of crime did have it occasional big money pay outs. Helena's eyes widen and she covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Eddie… you… you didn't have to…" She looked at the crucifix and the dress. It was the perfect size.

"How did you know the size?" She gazed up and him with joyful eyes, smartly dressed in Tux and his perfectly styled strawberry blonde hair. She then clocked his tuxedo and raised and eyebrow.

"What's with the tuxedo?" She moved in ever so closer to him.

"We got a table at eight, so got get ready, let me see you in that dress" He winked and looked deep into her chestnut eyes, as she then suddenly planted a small kiss on his lips. He was taken back.

"Thanks Eddie… now get out!" She shoves him on the chest and slammed the door in his face. Eddie simply laughed. He saw them as a married couple, but different, they enjoyed being together. Helena ran her hand down the front of her dress, then gave a small twirl in front of her body sized mirror. It was perfect. She then wondered how Eddie had knew what size she was. Some disturbing thoughts began to run through her head but she quickly put them aside. He may be able to turn into a homicidal monster, but Eddie was her idea of the perfect man. She then took a deep breathe and stepped out to show Eddie. She gaze him a twirl, then winked.

"So how do I look? Please don't say fat." Eddie laughed and his eyes darted all over her.

"Please, you a picture of perfection, a goddess, simply ra-"

"That's enough Romeo, anymore of you heart felt throbs and we're gonna be late". She grabbed her handbag and Eddie's arm, then shuffled out the door, slamming it behind her.

"_La perla donna"._ It meant "The Pearl Woman" and it would be where Eddie and Helena dined tonight. It was a new and upcoming restaurant in the upper side of Gotham, out of the way of the crime infested ghetto's and streets. Inside it was decorated in Italian styled marble laid floors and columns, paintings of Rome and open wheat fields spread across the walls. Eddie had managed to secure a table relatively close to a window. She could tell he had made a big fuss over tonight, so decide to play nice. When it came to ordering the meal, Eddie obviously didn't have a clue when it came to Italian cuisine, so she gave him a few hints on the names and what the dishes consisted of. In the end Eddie settled for Spaghetti Bolognaise, which made Helena smile. He just a simple New Yorker. As the night progressed and several bottles of white and red wine where polished off, they reminisced about previous battles and foes and how they and both took up superhero roles. They eventually arrived home just short of 2am. Tonight had been perfect, and Helena had decided to come out to Eddie… the night wasn't over yet…

Helena sat quietly on the sofa, Eddie inches away from her. Tonight there had been hours of conversations, now there was an awkward silence. She didn't know what she wanted to say, and Eddie began to look nervous. Eddie constantly gave her inquisitive looks, as he tried to work out what he had done wrong tonight.

"What's wrong H? Did I say something earlier?" Eddie wracked his brains for an answer, everything had been perfect had it not? She turned her head and cast her deep hazel eyes into his, and now for the first time now she knew what she had to say. She took his hand in hers and they both sat up right, they're eyes still locked on each others.

"Eddie… I've tried to put this down for as long as possible, I've tried to kid myself that there's nothing there between us, yet the more I try to kid myself, the more obvious to me there is… Edd… I think I love you…" Her heart began to race as those last words rose from her mouth. How would he react? Would he leave? Tell her there's someone else or that he didn't want a formal relationship. Seconds passed, what felt like minutes, as Helena grew anxious for a reply. Eddie was now lost for words, he didn't know what to say, but he managed to send Helena a look that told her he felt the same way. With that, Helena flung herself upon Eddie, as her lips engaged with his for the first time. Her heart raced even more. She couldn't believe what was about to happen. She had only been in this situation with a few guys, yet never felt like this way before. She began ripping the shirt from his back as his kisses ran down her neck and she gasped as his hands ran up her leg. She flung the remains of the torn shirt to the floor as he stood up, and she wrap her legs securely round his waist, knocking him into the wall and knocking over several ornaments. He made his way into her room as she dived onto the bed and quickly dispatched his belt, as his trousers fell to the floor. Things now began to go at a slower pace, as he gently slid the straps of her dress over her shoulders, revealing her breasts. She threw him onto the bed, as she finally took off her dress and underwear and crawled on top of him .Removing his last piece of garment, she sat on his stomach, breathes now slow and heavy as moon light streamed into the dark room and glinted off her body. With one small gasp, he rolled over and thrust into her. He moved her forwards and backwards slowly, they're tongues and arms linked securely round each other. As he sped up, Helena dug her nails into his back in sheer pleasure, and arched her neck moaning aloud. The pair carried on late into the night, before Helena climbed on top of him for one last time. Feeling at climax, she pressed her hands hard onto his chest and grinded up and down, moaning louder and louder as sweat began to trickle from her head onto his abs. Helena pushed and pushed as the pleasure began to become unbearable and her breathing became short and quick. She leant forward and gazed upon Eddie as she gasped and gasped before she finally felt the greatest flush of hot pleasure run from beneath her and up her body, causing one last almighty scream as she arched her back then collapsed lifelessly on top of Eddie. He wrapped his arms around her as she gaze a small smile. They lay for what felt an age just in each others embrace. Helena finally snuggled up to Eddie -- Who by now had passed out with exhaustion -- before kissing him one last time and falling asleep. Tonight was finally perfect.


End file.
